


Goodwill

by RhineGold



Category: Formula 51 | The 51st State (2001)
Genre: M/M, drug deals, other deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: "But that ain't what we agreed on, is it? You're 19 million shy. And I don't care how you cut it. That's a whole lot shy."Durant smiled, fleshy and patronizing, before schooling his expression into something clearly meant to be more amiable. "No, Mr. McElroy, what we have there is a goodwill gesture. A deposit. A down payment."Across the room, Felix DeSouza appeared more and more agitated as the negotiations continued.Finally, McElroy nodded, a wide grin splitting his face. "Yeah," He agreed finally, "I can dig that. But I'm gonna need a bit more will in this gesture."
Relationships: Elmo McElroy/Felix DeSouza





	Goodwill

"But that ain't what we agreed on, is it? You're 19 million shy. And I don't care how you cut it. That's a whole lot shy."

Durant smiled, fleshy and patronizing, before schooling his expression into something clearly meant to be more amiable. "No, Mr. McElroy, what we have there is a goodwill gesture. A deposit. A down payment." 

Across the room, Felix DeSouza appeared more and more agitated as the negotiations continued. 

Finally, McElroy nodded, a wide grin splitting his face. "Yeah," He agreed finally, "I can dig that. But I'm gonna need a bit more will in this gesture."

"Meaning?"

Felix was positively vibrating now, rocking back and forth on his heels, fingers twitching around his half-dead cigarette. Elmo watched him suck down another long drag, noting the pinkness of his lips. He had no idea what was coming.

"I take your down payment. I make you some kick-ass drugs. But first, I get to fuck your boy."

The confusion that flittered from face to face was beyond amusing. Felix was the first to break the silence, unable to keep quiet for more than a few minutes at a time. He huffed a shaky laugh. "What are you on about, you poncy..."

"Done."

Durant's voice cut through his, silencing him. 

McElroy smiled again, wider, more predatory. The kid's expression when he realized just where that grin was being directed was fucking priceless. 

~*~

He'd honestly expected a fight. 

He'd expected Felix to explode, to scream, to punch, to bite. He'd assumed it'd take a handful of men to drag him from the room, but instead, he came quietly. Docile, except for the way his shoulders ratcheted up to his ears, the way his hands shook as he nursed another cigarette like he needed it to breathe.

They'd been given a room upstairs in the hotel. Felix elected to walk, slowly mounting the stairs like a man going to his doom. Elmo followed him, enjoying the view those tight pants created. This was going to be perfect. 

On the top step, the smaller man paused, one foot on the landing. He turned to look back at him, two steps away, and they were almost of a height now. "...Mister McElroy..." He began, and the undercurrent of fear in his voice was intoxicating. He'd been so proud all day, so fiery. And now he was afraid.

"Get your ass up them steps," He advised curtly, surprised once more when Felix complied. 

~*~

The lock clicking shut had a satisfying sense of finality. Felix drifted into the room - a decent setup, one bed, tv, chair, clean and plush. Durant clearly enjoyed the finer things in life. He wondered if he'd enjoyed this one. 

"Lose the jacket and get on the bed," He said softly, removing his hat and stepping out of his shoes. 

Slowly, like a man in a trance, Felix held his cigarette in his teeth, slipping one arm out of his sleeve, then the other. The obscenely red shirt had short sleeves, still falling down to his elbows, exposing arms too thin to be threatening. His wrists were thin and delicate, birdlike quality made more apparent by the heavy chain he wore around his right wrist. He remained standing until Elmo approached, invading his personal space. 

He jerked back as the larger man leaned down, causing his knees to hit the bed. As he tumbled to fall onto his back, he flicked his tongue automatically, catching the cigarette before it could fall from his open lips. Bracing one knee alongside his thigh, McElroy leaned over and plucked the cigarette from his mouth. He turned it in his fingers, feeling the saliva at the filter. Expression coy, he asked innocently, "...Fag?"

Felix exploded then, one knee coming up hard to bang between his legs. He howled, lashing out, catching the smaller man in the collarbone as he tried to twist out from under him. Another kick caught him in the thigh, just above his knee, and he fell forward with a grunt, managing to catch the flailing man's leg at the knee. Felix swore, a litany of expletives too accented to follow, but it didn't take much to wrestle him onto his back in the center of the bed. 

For a man in his line of work, he was simply too small to be of much use in hand-to-hand combat. He lay beneath him, chest heaving. His too-large eyes were wet and his wrists had landed on either side of his head, palms upwards in a gesture that spoke of defense and surrender.

"That was... not cool..." He growled, one hand on that thin throat. He could feel his pulse hammering beneath his thumb. Dimly he realized the cigarette had fallen onto the bedspread, mercifully snuffed out in their struggle. 

Unexpectedly, Felix's face split into a grin. The laugh that bubbled out of his chest sounded thick to his ears, felt fluttery under his hand. "Good one, mate," He said finally. His eyes crinkled up at the corners when he laughed, no matter how fake the sound. His lower teeth were crooked and saliva seemed to catch there. "Really had us goin', you did. Now let a wally up, yeah?" 

When McElroy's grim expression didn't change, the smile faded, apprehension back on his face. "Come on now," He tried again, and he really was precious, hands clenching into fists. Elmo could feel his throat working under his palm, and he stroked his thumb across that taunt flesh in response. "Y'can't seriously mean to..."

"It's business, Felix DeSouza," He said calmly. "I just like to mix mine with pleasure."

The smaller man let out a sound that was half shout, half wail, as Elmo closed the distance between them. Hands pressed against his own throat, fisted in his shirt, but he ignored them. Keeping one hand on Felix's throat, he cradled his skull in the other, holding him yanked upwards, keeping him locked into the kiss. 

He tasted of cigarettes and grease, stale and earthy. His lips were soft, like the skin of his throat, and he deliberately cut into him with the edge of his teeth, drinking up the small moan of surprise.

Knees pressed into his abdomen then as Felix struggled to create space between them, and he let go of his throat to swat at them, forcing one and then the other back down. When he was finished, he knelt between the smaller man's spread legs, one hand still fisted in his hair. His lips were swollen now, bruised from his teeth and the force of the invasion. He stared up at the other man, eyes even wider now, seeming to brim with tears. It was unbelievable how appealing he looked. And they hadn't even really started yet. 

"I'm going to tie you up so I can keep my hands free," He said conversationally as he slid off the bed. Felix raised himself onto his elbows, watching him with an expression warring between disbelief and panic. 

Moving to where he had dropped his golf bag near the door, Elmo rummaged until he found the things he would need. He laid the condom and lube on the corner of the bed before climbing back onto it. 

He was surprised that Felix hadn't gotten up, hadn't tried to escape while he'd been off of him, but he didn't even struggle when he took both of his wrists in his hands. He decided to value the man's comfort over his immobility and cuffed his wrists in front of him, careful not to cinch the metal rings too tight. Felix moved as though he were underwater, lifting his arms to study his chained wrists as though he could not comprehend what was being done to him.

Taking advantage of this confusion, he pressed him back down, surprising himself with his own gentleness. Felix sucked in a breath but didn't move as he reached then for the buckle of his belt. 

The kid wore tight, white briefs, the kind Elmo hadn't seen since his locker room days, and somehow that was beyond perfect. The slacks were expensive, he noted as he smoothed his palms down the material, tugging it to bare legs a woman would kill for. It was practically obscene how cute this guy was. He left the material bunched at his knees, reaching down slowly, curling his fingers over his ankles briefly. Felix scuffled backwards in surprise, choking on a sound when he hit the headboard. Still moving slowly, Elmo slowly unlaced the man's shoes. He took his time, letting his fingers graze those thin ankles occasionally. Felix did not seem to know what to make of this. He had curled his bound wrists to his chest, twisting to the side so that he was drawn up on one hip. 

"You're a real sweet kid, you know that?" He murmured fondly, easing off one shoe and then the other. He undressed him to just his briefs and that ridiculous shirt. The result made him look younger, smaller than he already was. 

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"Fuck off," He spat in return, the quiver in his voice ruining the vitriol. 

He grinned as he slid both palms up those bare legs, stroking the skin even as he spread his legs. "...Now that's my favorite age."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there isn't anymore smut for this pairing. Dropped the ball, fandom.


End file.
